When Calls the Heart - Fan Fiction - Season 6 Episode 1
by Aude Farelle
Summary: When Elizabeth Thornton learned about the death of her husband, the earth stood still for a while, but life has to continue right? Life will be hard, but with her friends, she will find the courage to go on...


WCTG – SEASON 6 – EPISODE 1 Edited

 _Elizabeth's bedroom, it's dark, sometime in the middle of the night:_

\- Jack, Jack… (a scream in the dark)

\- I'm here, what happened?

 _Elizabeth writing in her diary_

I opened my eyes, nothing. Only the dark and some little noise downstairs. Abigail must be preparing the breakfast in the café. What time is it?

Every night the same dream. I'm in my bed, having a nightmare and wake up screaming for Jack's help. He's here, just hearing his voice is such a release. And then I wake up... I mean really wake up. And no one is here with me. The bed is cold. When Jack died, Abigail insisted I move back with her above the café. She did not want me to be alone in the row house, and I must say, it was a relief to me. I was unable to stay in that house without torturing myself about Jack. When she asked if I wanted to move back, she told me it was because of the baby and she wanted to make sure I was okay with that. But, from the bottom of her heart, the only thing she was afraid of, my days being filled with nothing else but Jack's memory.

The day that Mountie approached me in the dark streets of Hope Valley to announce that Jack was dead was the worst day of my life. Since then, I have stopped living. I discovered I was pregnant some six weeks after the terrible news was announced. I must say that I felt really good in that moment. A part of Jack was still there with me, a part that no one could take away from me. But after a while, going into the pregnancy, I realized that Jack would not be there with me, and I would have to raise my child as a single parent. Of course, I'm never truly alone. Abigail and all my friends can do so much,but they will never be Jack. He will never see his child being born, his first steps and words, leaving for his first day at school. All that became more difficult when Rosemary announced she was pregnant too. I could see her and Lee, walking down the street, Lee looking like he was the proudest man on earth. The only thing I thought was that I would never see this look on my husband's face. He was gone…

 _Carson's office: Carson and Faith talking._

 **Faith** : There are two women pregnant now, and we have not counted the new families in the valley I have not mentioned this to Elizabeth and Rosemary, but we really need someone to help with the pregnancies, the visits, the deliveries. I mean how will I ever be able to be everywhere at the same time?

 **Carson** (extremely serious): There's also something I would like to tell you.

 **Faith** : What is it?

 **Carson** : I have to go to Cape Fullerton for a few months. They have discovered a new technique for brain surgery and the medical advances are extremely important. One of my professor's asked me to come help with the research.

 **Faith** : You mean you will go there, forever?

 **Carson** : No, not forever… Just a few months…

 **Faith** : May I come with you?

 **Carson** : I would love that but, as you just said, your help will be urgently needed here. So I agree that we should find someone to help. Do you have any ideas?

 **Faith** : I thought about it. My teacher at the nursing school was also a midwife before being a pediatric nurse. I have never known someone as good as her. I would love to write her to see if she could be available.

 **Carson** : What's her name?

 **Faith** : Bridget McDaniel…

 **Carson** : Would she agree to come to a small place like Hope Valley?

 **Faith** : She is retired, and she just wrote me that she has not been as bored in her entire life. You see, Bridget is woman of action. So my guess is, if I ask her to come for a visit, she will seize the opportunity.

 **Carson** : I think it's a great idea.

 _In Abigail's café: Clara and Abigail are talking in the kitchen after the lunch rush…_

 **Clara** : Well, it was very crowded for lunch today. Have you ever thought about finding a new place for the café, I mean a bigger place. We are turning away customers.

 **Abigail** : hummm…

 **Clara** : What is it Abigail? I know there's something bothering you.

 **Abigail** : Did you know that Cody had to do a presentation on the railroad at school?

 **Clara** : Yes I know, he's been going back and forth to the railroad Office, talking to the workers. He was told that there would be a lot more of them in the near future. That's why I thought you might want to find a bigger place.

 **Abigail** : I did not know about that. And do you know why? Because I don't have a second for him! I don't have a second to think about Cody's needs because I must divide my time between the café, spending time doing my mayoral responsibilities and cooking pies and muffins!

 **Clara:** What are you trying to say Abigail?

 **Abigail** : I don't know (sighs)… I'm exhausted. You've come back to help me at the café and you never have time to work with Dottie anymore. Her business is increasing too with all the new families in town. I think it is time that we had an election in Hope Valley. After all, I ended up in this position after Henry's ordeal with the law. I never asked to replace him as mayor.. I think that having an election sooner rather than later, is what's best for the city. I'm not made for all this, Clara. I want to be a mother and it's not fair for Cody, or for everyone actually. What do you think?

 **Clara** : Did you talk to Elizabeth about that?

 **Abigail:** Not yet… Since Jack died, she lives in another world. She already has so much to think about. I don't want to impose that on her.

 **Clara** : She is your friend. She will give you some good advice. I think you are really good at what you do but I agree that it might be a lot. You look really tired and unhappy.

 _Elizabeth writing in her diary after a day at school_

How can I do this? Without him, I feel empty… What if I'm a bad mother, What if there's a problem with the delivery of our baby? What if? He does not… survive… I'm so anxious these days. It can also be related to the pregnancy and the fact that I'm sleep deprived with all my nightmares. Rosemary asked me to come tonight to sew and talk with the other woman. I know what she's doing. She tries to keep me occupied so that I stop thinking about Jack constantly. Sighs… I love her for that, but seeing her with Lee is difficult to me. I know I should not be envious but I can't stop thinking that what they have, I was suppose to have, with Jack. And it will never be… How can I continue like this? If only Jack could send me a sign or something. But he can't…

She starts to cry…

 _Bill talking to Lee while having a drink at one of the saloon tables:_

 **Bill** : I'm going to Cape Fullerton with Carson for two days

 **Lee** : Oh? Will you go visit AJ?

 **Bill** : Yes, I promised her I would come as often as I could, and tomorrow is visiting day. I think I will also go see some of my old Mountie colleagues.

 **Lee** : Aren't they all in Hamilton?

 **Bill** : Some came to form a new Mountie troop in Cape Fullerton and others had missions in the Northern Territories or are leading patrols. I will start at Cape Fullerton. How is Rosemary?

 **Lee** : (laughing really hard), Well if it's possible, she's even more demanding than ever, in her cute way. You know what I mean?

 **Bill** : (Laughing) Oh yes… I see exactly what you mean.

 **Lee:** (whispering): Do you know what she asked me last night? She asked for some pickles and chocolate.

 **Bill:** Why are you whispering?

 **Lee** (laughing): Because she knows everything that is said in this town. So…. she asked for some pickles and chocolate, and she actually woke me up so I would go look for them. So I got up, went downstairs and tried to find what she wanted. I did not find them. I asked her if she wanted to wait until Yost's opening hours, and she told me it was impossible….. that she needed to eat **_Now_** …!

 **Bill** (laughing) : So what happened?

 **Lee** : Well, I went out to see if Yost was still awake. I planned to beg for mercy to get those pickles and chocolate. But, when I opened the door of the house, I realized it was raining buckets outside. I went anyway, had to wake up Yost and finally bought the pickles and chocolate!

 **Bill** : Good for you (still laughing), you're the best husband on the planet.

 **Lee** : (laughing too) Wait for the rest… I went back to the house, frozen to the bone because I was completely soaked. I went up in the bedroom to find my wife, sleeping like an angel…

 **Bill:** And? Laughing

 **Lee** : I woke her up to share my victory of the quest for pickles and chocolate!

 **Bill** : Oooouuuccchhhh I would not have taken that risk…

 **Lee:** Oh yes! Then she started crying and yelling that she just finally fell asleep, that the baby was kicking and I was a monster to wake her up. I'm telling you, my wife is turning into a little devil (laughing). Pregnancy hormones are real my friend…

 **Bill** (laughing at him): Well you have what you deserve… I have to go pack. Talk to you later.

 **Lee** : I'm leaving too, I'm meeting with the construction head of the railroad company for some special orders.

 _Both leaving the saloon._

 _Abigail in the café with Elizabeth_ :

 **Abigail:** How are you doing these days? I feel I'm not as present for you as I should be?

 **Elizabeth:** I feel good, Abigail. The baby's growing, I do not have morning sickness anymore,... I feel good.

 **Abigail:** You know that's not what I mean. I was talking about Jack. How are you?

 **Elizabeth:** Well, you know I don't want to talk about it.

 **Abigail:** Why?

 **Elizabeth (hesitating and taking a pause):** Because I feel guilty somehow. I know that I should be ecstatic to be pregnant with my husband, but I'm not, not exactly. Of course I'm happy, but I miss him. _(Elizabeth start to cry)_

I miss his smile, his warmth, the way he looked at me. I miss his voice, his strong body, I miss his jokes and all the teasing. More than anything, I don't know how I will raise our child without him. It is not that I can't do it, of course I can. I just feel so tired all the time. (Abigail listens attentively).

 **Abigail** : I know honey. And it will be a long time before you will feel like yourself again. I'm just starting to feel better about Noah and Peter's absence, …..but they're always with me. But,I can think about them without sadness now. And I know it will happen for you, too. Have you received news from Charlotte and Tom?

 **Elizabeth** : Yes, Charlotte is always her usual strong self, at least in the letter she sends me. She's so much stronger than me. Tom wrote to me last week. He can not forgive himself for not being there for Jack's funeral.

 **Abigail** : It was really hard for them too.

 **Elizabeth:** Charlotte will come for the baby. She wants to help me, at least for the first months. Of course I told her she was welcome. Do you mind if she stays with us?

 **Abigail** : Well, it should be ok

 **Elizabeth** : What do you mean?

 **Abigail:** I just received a letter from Becky. She will come back for Christmas. Of course she will stay here with us so we will have to make room for everyone. But you know how I love to be surrounded by friends and family so I think we'll be okay.

 **Elizabeth** : I can still ask Charlotte to stay in the saloon if you think it…

 **Abigail:** No not at all, everything will be fine.

 _Abigail looks at Elizabeth. She wants to talk about the discussion she had with Clara earlier about quitting her mayor position._

 **Abigail** : Elizabeth, there's something I want to talk to you about…

 **Elizabeth** : What is it?

 **Abigail:** I have decided to quit my position as Mayor and hold an election in the next month to find a replacement.

 **Elizabeth:** Noooo, Why? You are so good at it. This town needs you.

 **Abigail:** I'm exhausted Elizabeth. I don't have time for Cody. Becky is coming back, and I want to spend time with her, and I have to run the café and the house. It is just too much. I don't like that I'm away from my home to attend meetings with the railroad company, the telephone company and…

 _(February 14, 1916 Montreal is connected with Vancouver by telephone for the first time. The connection is made through a circuit of 6,763 kilometres from Buffalo, Chicago, Omaha, Salt Lake City, and Portland in the United States._

 _1919 SaskTel's predecessor (the provincial department of telephones) was responsible for operating the first unattended telephone office in North America. Also, it was the first in Canada to provide dial service to rural customers. ) Historically correct!_

 **Elizabeth:** Wait, wait… What did you just say? The telephone company?

 **Abigail:** No one is aware right now. The telephone is coming to Hope Valley. The town will continue to grow. We will only be linked to Cape Fullerton for now. But…

 **Elizabeth:** Abigail, it's amazing.

 **Abigail:** Yes, it is (smiling and pausing) but you understand that the town will have new families coming with the telephone workers, I have already met with a construction supervisor for several new houses, and the railroad workers. It is too much Elizabeth, I can't continue like this. This town deserves to have someone full time, dedicated.

 **Elizabeth:** I understand Abigail, you do what's best for you. You know I support you in every way. Do you have any ideas for your replacement?

 **Abigail** : It will be a vote, so anyone can be elected really. But I think Henry is the best candidate. I'm sure he will be excellent and he's a new man now.

 _Elizabeth is in her bedroom, writing her diary…_

Jack, the telephone is coming to town, I can't believe it…! Hope Valley is really growing and it makes me feel good. I will have new students, and I don't know if our school will be big enough. Maybe you should have built a cathedral instead of a church! My class is really growing and I think we will need a new teacher soon, not only to replace me when baby is born, but to make a second class. Maybe I should start to find two new teachers… What do you think? I'll start to send letters right away. Maybe your mother could help…?

I have started to write to Jack and even though I know he will never receive my letters, it makes me feel better, like he is not really gone. I have to go to sleep now, but I hope I will not have that same nightmare again…

 _Bill arrives in Cape Fullerton with Carson :_

 **Carson** : Well, I guess our road will separate here. I have to go to the hospital to register for my training.

 **Bill:** I think so too. I also have errands to run and a few old mounties to salute, laughing…

 **Carson** : Okay, so maybe I will see you at the hotel restaurant tonight?

 **Bill:** Yes, let's have supper together… 8pm?

 **Carson** : Perfect…

 _They go their separate ways…_

 _In Cape Fullerton Mountie Head Quarters, Bill enters the office of General Miller:_

 **GM** : Bill, old friend… What are you doing here?

 **Bill** : Good day General Miller

 **GM** : I'm so glad to see you. We need you more than ever. Do you plan on joining the Mounties again…

 **Bill** : (laughing) No general, I came to visit one of my friends, at Cape Fullerton's women's facility. How are you?

 **GM 's face becomes paler)** : Well Bill, to tell you the truth, we have big problems right now. But I don't want to bother you with my problems.

 **Bill** : I asked you how you were, remember… You will never bother me…

 **GM** : We have a big internal problem. A few months ago, a Mountie patrol was ambushed in the Northern Territory. Of the 50 men in that patrol, only 18 came back. We have had a lot of casualties, Bill.

 **Bill** : That's always the case with war. I understand that it might have been difficult to inform all these families about the loss of their loved ones

 **GM:** (Big sigh, and long pause) Yes it was, very difficult… GM (hesitating)… And let's say we have discovered something that has rendered the task even more difficult.

 **Bill:** What do you mean by "more difficult?"

 **GM:** Remember that custom you learn as a rookie Mountie, when you were at the academy?... To always have someone watching your back…

 **Bill:** You mean how we used to exchange our name tags and cords with one of our friends in the patrol. I remember… James O'Brien was always taking my name and me, his. But it was only a tradition. We would never have done that during real exercises or patrol, even if there was no danger

 **Bill** : What is this supposed to mean?

 **GM** : We have learned that a lot of men exchanged their name tags during exercise, patrol and continued this custom beyond the academy. With the intense fighting that the men endured, they lost faith they would come out alive. Just to be on the safe side, they to exchange their name tags. It was reassuring to them.

 **Bill:** But it's ridiculous! What if a man dies with another Mountie's name tags. He will be misidentified. Why would a trained Mountie do that?

 **GM** : Fear! The fact they were exchanging their name tags meant: You protect me, I protect you. It was reassuring to them. The problem, what happens if both die?

 **Bill** : And?

 **GM** : Right now, we have discovered a potential of 123 mis-identifications.

 **Bill** : 123? Oh my God…

 **GM** : I know…

 _Both silent for a while, then Bill starts talking :_

 **Bill :** I have received something very strange in the mail, about 2 weeks ago…

 _He takes out of his pocket what looks like a picture, and gives it to General Miller._

 **GM** : She is beautiful. Who is she?

 **Bill:** She is one of my dearest friends. You see, her husband, Jack Thornton, was a Mountie and was killed about 6 months ago, in a landslide, during a training. He used to always have this picture in his red serge, close to his heart.

 **GM** : I remember this terrible accident. Was there a note with the picture?

 **Bill** : No there wasn't. But the picture was supposed to be lost during the landslide. My friend Elizabeth asked for it when she came to recover Jack's body. And they never found it. She was told he probably lost it during the landslide.

 **GM:** It's really strange…

 **Bill** (frowning): Yes it is….

End of Episode 1


End file.
